It's Time to Move On
by soccer9678
Summary: It is James and Lily's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. James is sick of being rejected by Lily and moves on. But Lily is falling for James. Please RR!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.  
**This is my second fanfic. R&R!**

"Bye Lily! See you during Christmas." Lily hugged her parents. 

"Bye Mum. Bye Dad." Lily watch a tear roll down her mom's cheek. She didn't want to start seeing her mom crying. 

Her mom stretched out her arms for one last hug. She hugged her so hard Lily couldn't breathe.   
"Susan! She'll miss the train!" Lily's father told her mom.

"Bye Petunia." Petunia wasn't even listening she was too busy filing her nails.

"ALL ABOARD!" The conductor said aloud.

Surprisingly, there were enough compartments on the train for everyone to sit. Maybe it was because there weren't a lot of first years this year.

Lily looked into every compartment for her best friend Alexis. She finally spotted her waving out the window to her parents.

The train began to move suddenly. Lily almost fell over.

Alexis turned around. She saw Lily standing there staring at her. The two inseparable best friends began to hug each other like they haven't seen each other in three years.

"I sent you fifty thousand letters why didn't you write back. Do you know how bored I was? You cannot even begin to imagine!" Lily asked. 

"I didn't have any time I was working at Grinngotts Wizarding Bank the whole summer. Dad got me a job because his best friend works at the ministry. It was awesome! You should have been there to see all the gold; it is something you see once in a lifetime. Unless I get a job there next year." 

The two friends began telling each other all the fun they had for the three months they had off.  
There was a moment of silence. Lily looked out the window. The scenery was changing like the speed of light.

Lily spoke.

"I can't believe we are in our seventh year already." Lily said in a boring tone. 

"I know; we are having senior ball this year. Are you going to go with James?" Alexis asked. 

"Yeah right! He is the biggest git in the world. He thinks because he is so

good looking he is going to win all of the girls at Hogwarts." Lily answered. 

"He already won the hearts of all the girls at Hogwarts. Hold on, are you saying that James Potter is good looking?" Alexis asked smiling. 

"No I'm just saying that-"Lily was interrupted. 

"Hello Evans. How was your summer?" James Potter and Sirius Black stood at the door of their compartment. 

"Hello Potter. My summer was fine thank you." 

Lily turned and stared out the window. When she turned back to Alexis, James and Sirius were still standing there. They decided that waiting for Lily and her selfishness was useless so they left. 

"I have a question for you. WHY DON'T YOU GO OUT WITH JAMES POTTER?

Every girl in the school is head over heels for him." Alexis said with a sigh. 

Lily and Alexis spoke for an hour and played chess twice. (Alexis beat Lily in both of those games.) Before they knew it the train came to a stop. The scenery was not changing anymore. The window revealed a beautiful castle. 

_**Sorry the chapter is so short. The first chapter isn't so good. But it will get better. At least 3 reviews.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

After the welcoming feast, Lily sat on her favorite couch in the Gryffindor

common room talking to Alexis. 

"Come on Alexis, you've been liking Sirius since fifth year. Just go up to him and

ask him out or something. You never know how things are going to turn out." 

"Yeah Lily, you can say that but once he rejects me, I'm going to know how

things turned out, and never ask out a boy again. And why are you giving me this

lecture when you rejected James about a million and one times? Make that a

million and two he's headed our way." Alexis walked away to the other couch. 

"Hey Evans, you want to play Exploding Snap? If I win you have to come with me to Hogsmeade next weekend." James Potter came and sat down next to her. 

"Yeah right; and if I win, you have to stop asking me out." Lily answered. 

"In that case, the game is off." He looked into her green eyes. "Come on Evans,

lighten up." James put his arm around her. Thirty of the girls that were staring at

him turned around with a frown.

Lily glanced at Alexis; she mouthed to her that

they looked so cute together. Lily let him enjoy himself for a quarter of a minute

and then took his arm off of her. 

"Sorry Potter." Lily got up to look for Alexis. She saw her talking to Sirius. He

nodded his head. _I guess she took my advice_. Lily thought. She saw Sirius take

her hand and they walked out of the common room. 

_Maybe I should take my own advice_. Lily thought again. _James can't be _

_that horrible. _Lily looked at James. He looked really upset. _He __isn't__ that bad. He _

_looks really good- looking from here. Why didn't I ever think about going out with _

_him? Maybe I should.  
_

Lily made that decision a little too late. 

_**Review ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
**Thank you for the reviews people. Sorry it took me a zillion years to update, I had a LOT to do, anyway thank you to all of my reviewers.**   
The next day Lily had double Potions first and second period. When she

entered the classroom, she went for the desk right next to Alexis. Lily wanted to

speak to her about what she was thinking about last night. Lily bent over and took a breath to talk to her when Slughorn strolled into the classroom, carrying a big jar of something that looked like frogs this one eye. 

As he silently passed the students' desks; each student made a comment.

"Ew! What are those?" One girl asked her friend. 

"I don't know, I think it looks like a jr of dead bees." The other answered.

"I think I'm going to be sick." One kid announced to the class. By then, Slughorn was already standing in front of his desk waiting for silence.

"What is that?" One kid yelled out.

"That, Mr. Longbottom is a Farselpaum."

"A Farsel-what?" Another kid yelled.

"A Farselpaum; you idiot!" Another kid answered. 

"Today we will be exploring the art of…" The period carried on and Lily was dying to talk to Alexis. She already knew what Farselpaums were. She already finished reading the whole unit the class was learning.

Lily ripped a little piece of parchment off the end of her notebook and wrote a short

note to Alexis.

I was thinking about it, I think I might like pothead. 

We'll talk about it later. Anyways… did you have fun with 

Sirius last night?? ;) 

Lily passed the note to Alexis. Alexis read it and blushed. Lily felt a tap on her shoulder; she turned around (hoping it would be James) and saw Sirius. 

"Passing notes during your favorite class? Tsk tsk!" Alexis slapped his hand away. Peter chuckled. 

Lily watched Alexis write furiously on a piece of parchment. She was killing the

paper, making faces as she wrote. Her note must have been a page long. When

she was about to pass it to Lily, Slughorn came and took it away. 

Alexis mouthed to Lily: "what if he reads it?" 

Lily whispered to Alexis "its going to be okay." 

Lily began to doodle hearts and stars instead of taking notes. 

Lily couldn't wait to for dinner. Her stomach had been yelling at her for

the past five hours. She skipped lunch to ask Hagrid about Typrofits. Lily sat

down, a plate of roast beef and potatoes appeared in front of her. She didn't wait

for Alexis to come; she stuffed herself with roast beef. 

Peter, Remus, Sirius, James, and Alexis came and sat down next to her.

Lily didn't know why, but every time she looked at James she liked him more.

When he sat down across from her she got the chills. Alexis sat right next to her

and nudged her, and pointed to James. Lily shook her head. 

"Today in between third and fourth, we caught Snivelly in the hallway alone. You

guys don't even want to know what we did to him." Sirius said as he poked his

roast beef. 

"Yes we do want to know." Alexis said. Sirius was unsure what he should say. He was afraid what Lily might do to; due to the fact that she hated it when people picked on others. 

"It was more of a "you had to be there kind of thing"" James said fake- laughing.

It was the first time Lily heard James speak in um… 20 hours. 

"No it wasn't" Peter said. "They jinxed so that his pants would fall off; and after

that they made him throw up bubbles. It was hysterical." Peter continued.

Remus looked at Lily, then at Alexis. 

"You guys don't care?" Remus said surprised. Lily shook her head. Sirius stared

at her in disbelief. 

"Aren't you supposed to care _Head Girl?_" James asked Lily. 

"Look who's talking James." Lily answered.

_She finally called me James! Not Pothead. Too bad I don't care anymore._ James thought to himself. 

He shrugged. 

In the common room, Lily took a seat to do her homework near where James

was sitting. She kept looking his way to see if he was looking at her. But he never

did. _What is wrong with him? I thought I would get five invitations to Hogsmede _

_by now!_ Lily thought.

She had to focus on her homework. She couldn't let her mind drift away in thoughts when she had to read five pages in her Charms textbook; and answer the questions that follow. She already read the same paragraph three times, because she kept looking his away. _I guess he got over me._

In her dormitory, Lily had to talk to Alexis. Alexis climbed up the stairs where she

found Lily on her bed. Alexis went on her bed and turned bright red. 

"Your advice is the best ever! I should listen to you more often. Sirius is the

sweetest guy in the world." Alexis lied on her bed; staring at the wall. "Why are

you so upset?" Alexis said. 

"I should have taken my own advice. James wont even talk to me ever since

Tuesday night when I rejected him. I hate myself. He is a really sweet guy. Could

you ask Sirius to talk to James and ask him about it?" Lily pleaded. 

"It would be totally weird." Alexis said. Lily made a puppy face. "He is his best mate. He'll listen to him any day. James pulls Sirius's finger when

he tells him to, for Pete's sake." Lily said. 

"Okay fine." Alexis said. 

"Shut up I have to finish this homework." Lily's notebook fell on the floor next to Alexis's bed. When Alexis picked it up the other side revealed all of her doodles during Slughorn's class ****

Next chapter will be in James's POV. I love reviews! Make me happy. ****


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling wouldn't be on fan fiction.**   
"Prongs, Prongsss … Hellooooo…. Are you there??" Wormtail was waving his hand across James's face.

James couldn't believe that he was letting go the love of his life. Lily! Lily Evans. The girl he loved from first year. The one with the fire red

hair and emerald green eyes! The one that called him 'pothead.'

"What are you trying to do Wormtail?" Remus and Sirius said at the same time.

"I don't know, he's day dreaming."

"He's thinking about Lily." Sirius said. "This is how you wake him up. Peter pull my finger."… Three seconds later James, Peter and Remus

were running out of the boy's dormitory.

"_Fergreto!"_ Remus pointed his wand to Sirius's butt. "Prongs, why were you thinking about Lily?" Remus asked.

"How did you know?"

"Just answer the question!" Sirius answered.

"I'll tell you, but only because you guys are my best mates. So-"

"Aw. James that is SO nice!" Pete interrupted.

"Shut up." Sirius said as he kicked Peter. "Proceed."

"I guess, I'm over Lily. I know it's hard to believe but-" All three of them stared at James dumb- founded.

"Lily?" Remus, Peter and Sirius asked at the same time.

"Yeah."

"Lily Evans?"

"Yeah."

"The love of your life?"

"Yeah."

"The girl you are madly in love with since first year?"  
"Was in love with; but yeah."

"The one with fire red hair and emerald green eyes?" They asked.

"Yes!"   
"The one that calls you 'pothead' every time you talk to her?"

"YES THAT LILY!" James answered/ shouted.

"The apple of your eye? Your sugar plum? The girl your heart melts for when you get lost in her beautiful green eyes?" Peter continued. All three of them stared at him.

"What?" He asked embarrassed.

"Prongs, I think we have to find our little rat here a girl!" Sirius said excitingly.

"You know that girls fall for guys that love poetry." Remus added.

"That's not poetry you dim-wit." Peter answered.

"Sorry Wormtail, girls fall for guys that have a burning affection for mushy love quotes." Sirius said. Prongs laughed. "Okay get on with your story." Sirius continued.  
"I don't know why I spent all these years chasing a girl that thinks I'm a joke. What time is it anyway?"

Remus checked his watch. "Ten to one."

"Oh shit, we have Quidditch practice in ten minutes." Sirius said.

"We got to go. See you guys later." James added as they ran to get their robes and out of the Gryffindor common room.

When they got to the Quiddtich field they saw their team waiting for them.

"I like how you guys got down here early. It shows commitment to the team." James told the team. He needed an excuse for coming down late.

"Okay Potter, we heard your excuses, can we please get on our brooms already?" Dean Graff yelled out loud. James stared at him.

"Okay everyone lets get onto the field. I want to see more focus. Right now the most important thing is the snitch. Not the Quaffle." 

" Hey Prongs." Sirius flew down to James. (James wasn't playing in this practice.)

"Hey Padfoot. What's up?" James knew what Sirius wanted to talk to him about.

"About the whole Lily thing. Were you joking?"

"No, why would I joke about that? You know Padfoot. I don't know if I want to get over her."

"If you aren't ready, don't take a step ahead." Sirius answered. _Since when was Sirius an expert on girls. Oh yeah, he has a girlfriend. But then again, he had 20 different girlfriends before.  
_"Nice, Padfoot! Since when were you the expert on girls?" James said elbowing him.

"When did I ever let you down?" Sirius asked. "Okay don't answer that." James and Sirius laughed. "Maybe you feelings changed at the wrong

time." Sirius finished as he flew back up in the air.  
_What?_   
An hour and a half later.  
"Alright team! Nice practice today. Frinkle go to the hospital wing immediately." James and the rest of the team left the Quidditch pitch and Hufflepuff came onto it to start their practice.

James walked up to Sirius.

"You want to go down to the lake?" James asked.

"Sorry Prongs I can't. I have a date with Alexis in half an hour. I have to go get ready she is probably ready by now. Can't stand my good looks."

Sirius laughed. "Sorry I can't make it mate; ask Moony or Wormtail what their doing."

"It's alright." James ran up to the common room hoping to find Moony and Wormtail.

"Hey guys, you want to go down to the lake?" James asked.

"Sorry mate, we have to catch up on homework. I have an Ancient Runes essay to complete." Remus answered.

"Peter?"   
"I have detention for throwing a rock at a window." Peter said.

"Nice prank!" James left the tower and went out for fresh air. It was a beautiful October Sunday afternoon. James went to his favorite tree right

by the lake. He spread his blanket and lied down when he heard a familiar voice laughing. He turned and saw Alexis laughing with Lily.

"That stupid piece of crap told me he had a date." James whispered to himself. He felt like all of his feelings were slipping away from him, to

leave him all alone. James knew that those feelings were the ones for Lily.

**I love making Peter the one to feel stupid! Press the little purple button (mine is purple on the left) on your left and make my day!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: If I ever was you will be the first to know.  
Lily saw James walking towards her and Alexis. He had an angry look on his face.

"Alexis, quick; how do I look?" Lily asked quickly before James came.

"Dashing." Alexis said as she rolled her eyes. She was so sick of hearing the same question again and again. "Looks like he is walking here for you." Alexis continued.

"Oh my gosh! Maybe because Sirius talked to him! I'm so happy!" Lily had a smile spread from cheek to cheek. "Here he comes!" Lily pretended like she never saw him coming.

"Alexis can I talk to you?" James looked at Lily for half a second and looked away. Lily's heart dropped.

Alexis looked unsure. She looked at Lily. "Yeah, sure." She replied. Lily watched as James and Alexis walked towards the lake. _Why is he mad _

_at me? Doesn't he love me?_ Lily thought.

"So where do you think your 'darling' boyfriend could be?" James asked Alexis. _Who? _She didn't hear Alexis's reply.

"Where can I find him? It's really important!" James asked; he looked like he was in a hurry.

"I don't know! Why don't you ask Peter or Remus?"

"I don't know where they are!" James was really impatient.

"But why did he lie? He said he was going on a Hogsmeade date with you." James asked.

"I don't know! He's my boyfriend do you think I stuck a tracking device up his ass?" Alexis asked.

"That's a good idea actually." James said. "I like the way you think." James smiled. Alexis chuckled.

"See you later James." Alexis walked up to Lily. "Let's go back to the castle." Alexis suggested.

Lily nodded and folded up the blanket.

IN THE LIBRARY.  
"Okay I gathered you all here today because we have a very important problem that could change our lives. Can anyone take a guess what that

problem is?"

"Er that I have a werewolf sitting right beside me." Peter suggested. Remus punched him in the stomach so hard he squealed.

"Except for that Wormtail. Anyone else want to take a guess?" Padfoot asked. No one answered. When Sirius realized that no one was going to

answer he answered himself. "Our little friend named Prongs does not love the love of his life anymore. Therefore, we will make up a plan that

will make them get back together so that they will love each other and everything will go back to normal; and so that I will be able to go to sleep

for one night without James wanting to talk to me about other girls. Any questions?"

Peter raised his hand.

'Yes Wormtail." Sirius sighed.

"I have two questions." Peter said.

"Choose one." Sirius said.

"Fine; be that way. How does this affect our lives?" Peter asked.

"Just shut up and listen. What we will do is this: Senior Ball is coming up in around a month. Our main plan is going to be that we will send

anonymous letters to both Lily and James. They will get to know each other better through these letters and in the end 'James' is going to ask

Lily to the Ball and then they will live happily ever after! Besides Lily loves James now so she won't mind." Sirius said all in one breath.

"Wow, but how will they get these love letters?" Remus asked.

"We will put them in their book bags when they aren't watching. I already told Alexis all about it; so we will be close with their bags all the time."

"Sounds good Padfoot; but I don't think we should mess with Prong's love life, he said he doesn't love her anymore so that's it let him get over

her. I have a feeling it is going to end badly." Wormtail said.

"Okay what you said doesn't matter. Any _important _questions?" Sirius asked. "No? Good then we are all set; I will give the first letter to Alexis to

put in Lily's bag. I already wrote it." Sirius took out a piece of parchment from his robes.

"Let me read it!" Remus pulled the parchment out of Padfoot's hand.

Dear Miss Evans,  
I will not tell you my name, I will tell you a few things about me.  
a) I am in your year.

b) I would like to get to know you better.

Please do not throw away this letter, instead please reply to it. Tell me a few things about yourself.  
This is how I will get your letters:   
On the seventh floor there is a girl's bathroom that is broken. (I do not look for useless bathrooms in my free time) Just put the letter wherever you want. (Just don't hide it.)

Thanks.   
Yours truly,  
Me.

"Padfoot?"

"Yeah, Remus" Sirius answered staring at the letter.

"When was the last time you visited the doctor?"

"Shut up! The letter is good. We don't need Wormtail's mushy love quotes to make this letter good."

"This doesn't even sound like James!" Peter said.

Both of them stared at him.

"What? Why do you guys always stare at me; I didn't do anything!" Wormtail shouted.

The librarian hushed them.

"Whatever Peter, I'm going to find James or more importantly his knapsack." Sirius walked out of the library and quietly walked down the silent

hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Wooooooow. This is pointless.  
**I forgot what chapter we are up to. Enjoy!**

"Alexis, Alexis, ALEXIS!" Lily whispered. This must have been the most boring Defense Against the Dark Arts class this whole week. She

found the strangest letter in her book bag when she was taking out her essay to hand in. The letter sounded like the person didn't want to make

it sound like a love letter… but it ended up sounding like one. This is what it said:

Dear Miss Evans,

I will not tell you my name, I will tell you a few things about me.

a) I am in your year.

b) I would like to get to know you better.

Please do not throw away this letter, instead please reply to it. Tell me a few things about yourself.

This is how I will get your letters:

On the seventh floor there is a girl's bathroom that is broken. (I do not look for useless bathrooms in my free time)

Just put the letter wherever you want. (Just don't hide it.)

Thanks.

Yours truly,  
Me.  
It sounded like a love letter. Who could it be from? James didn't like her anymore. Maybe it was from Jared. The boy she dumped the previous

year. He said he would always love her in her heart. Ha, that's what all boys said to get romantic. He was such a freak. Maybe Alexis knew.

"Alexis!" Lily poked her.

"What's your problem? People are trying to sleep here!" Alexis yawned.

"Shut up and listen! Look at this letter! I found it like two minutes ago in my bag. It's like a love letter."

"Let me read it!" Alexis grabbed it out of her hand. She already knew who it was from so the whole scene was worthless.

Apparently Alexis talked a little too loud. Professor Federalin saw them fighting over the parchment. He walked over and snatched it out of their

hands.

"Why don't you start paying attention during class instead of reading pointless love notes from anonymous boys that are too intimidated to speak to you?" He said as he walked toward his desk. He pointed his wand at his desk and the letter flew into the drawer and locked it self shut. 

Snape chuckled. 

Lily's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe it. She just got the letter two minutes ago and she already lost it. She was waiting until

the end of the period so that she could try to get it back. _Come on you stupid clock! Can you tick any slower? Lets go MOVE!_

Every time Lily looked at the clock it looked like it was slower. 

She gave up on it. She decided that she was going to answer that letter. She even remembered what it said: Leave it in the girl's

bathroom on the seventh floor. 

That was what she was going to do. 

When the class was over she walked up to Professor Federalin's desk; just to try to get it back. 

"Professor, can I please have my letter back? It wasn't even mine!" Lily lied. 

"Are you sure it is not yours?" He asked. 

She nodded. 

"So why does it say 'Miss Evans' on it?" He asked. Lily was trapped. 

"Okay so it is mine, but still please!" She pleaded. 

"Nope. Miss Evans, in this world, or at least the world I live in, there is a thing called crime and punishment." He took his jacket and began to

walk towards the door. "Besides, I am late to a meeting with the headmaster; so please walk out the door." 

Depressed, Lily carried her bag on one shoulder towards Gryffindor tower. 

The whole way to Gryffindor Tower she was wondering if she should answer the letter. _What the heck? I'll just do it for the fun of it!_

She decided she would. 

"Flappertank!" Lily told the portrait. 

The door swung open to reveal Alexis and Sirius arm wrestling. Remus and Peter dueling, and James surprisingly doing his homework. 

Alexis banged Sirius's hand on the table. 

"That is seven rounds in a row. You are so weak." Alexis stood up to walk towards Lily. 

"But that game wasn't fair because there was an interference! Lily walked in the room. That's not fair!" Sirius said defencivley. 

"Merlins beard! Just face it Sirius I beat you at arm wrestling!" Alexis answered. 

"Fine lets play thumb war. Lets go. I'll show you I am very skilled with my thumb." Sirius said nodding. 

"You are skilled with your thumb?" Alexis asked. Sirius wasn't going to give up any time soon on this. "Okay lets go. One two three four I declare

thumb war." Alexis and Sirius's thumbs were banging into each other trying to hold the other one down. It seemed like Sirius wasn't so 'skilled

with his thumb' because Alexis was practically breaking it off. 

"Okay! Okay you win! Ouch. I think I'm going to get something to put it back into place." Sirius walked out of the room sucking his thumb. 

Alexis walked to Lily. 

"Hello." 

"Hey." Lily grabbed her arm and pushed her to the corner of the room. "Should I answer the letter?" Lily asked. 

"I don't know. If you want to. Do it for fun. It might be James in the end." Alexis raised her eyebrows. 

"Whatever, I'll think about it." Lily grabbed her bag and walked to the dormitory. 

The second they saw that she was inside the dormitory, Sirius, Alexis, Remus, and Peter all gathered in a circle. 

"Any news?" Sirius asked. 

"Yes! I don't know if Lily is going to answer the letter! She said she will think about it." Alexis exclaimed. 

James walked over to them. 

"What are you all exited about?" He asked as he started to ruffle his hair. 

"Nothing." Peter said. 

"Okay Alexis so just find out about is as much as you can." Sirius told her. 

IN THE GIRLS DORMITORY. 

The first thing Lily did when she got to the girls dormitory was take out a piece of parchment and began to write a letter. 

She didn't even know what urged her to do it so much. Maybe because it might be James. Because hey, you never know. 

**Review. Review Review Review Review,**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** was not is not and will not.  
**This chapter is a little weird. It is a chapter that starts everything. It is kind of like a description of what the letters are going to be like. Anyway… who cares! Enjoy ;)**

She crumpled the parchment. _What am I supposed to tell a complete stranger anyway?_ Lily thought to herself. This was harder than she

thought.

Was she supposed to tell him things about her; or her thoughts? She already filled her and Alexis's trash bin with crumpled parchment. She got

an idea. 

**Hello 'Me',  
**

**You probably know about me, I have red hair and 'emerald green eyes' as people would call them. You told me you wanted to **

**know some things about me… well this is something you must know; I am very nervous to be writing to you like this. Okay, back **

**to the point,  
**

**1) My worst subject is History of Magic.  
**

**2) My best subject is Potions.  
**

**3) I am terrified of spiders.  
**

**4) I blush very easily and hate people that make me blush . **

**5) I do not know what I want to do with my life.  
**

**How about you? I am willing to receive a letter back from you.  
**

**Lily  
**

It sounded okay to her. It was her first letter it didn't even matter. She skimmed through it one last time. It sounded okay to her. She heard

someone walking up the stairs. Lily stuffed it into her knapsack. 

She made a mental note to take a quick visit to the girls bathroom later. 

She jumped onto her bed to make it look like she wasn't doing anything unusual. Lily checked to see who it was; from what she saw so far it

looked like Alice. She took out her Potions homework and began to answer the questions on the worksheet Slughorn gave out. 

"Lily?" Someone called Lily's voice. It sounded like a man. 

Lily looked up. She screamed. She saw Sirius. 

"Oh my gosh! You stalker! How did you even get up here? What do you want? Get out!" Lily threw her pillow at him. 

"Wow, calm down! I just wanted to know where Alexis is! Why are you screaming like a psycho freak? I didn't even do anything!" Sirius took a

step back. 

"You don't just walk into a girls dormitory acting like nothing happened! I almost had a heart attack. How did you get up here anyway? Boys can't

pass the fourth step." 

"I have my ways. So do you?" Sirius asked. 

"Do I what?" 

"Merlin's Beard! Do you know where my girlfriend is?" Sirius asked. 

"No; didn't you guys stay in the common room after I left?" Lily asked. 

"Yeah but then she disappeared." 

"I don't know where she is. Do you think I stuck a tracking device up her ass when I met her?" Lily asked as she giggled. 

"You _are_ smart! I like the way you think!" Sirius joked. 

"Yeah… I'm sorry for screaming at you before." Lily apologized. There was an awquard silence. 

"Its okay, I'm going to go ask Remus something. Talk to you later." Sirius left the dormitory. 

Lily lay flat on her bed, thinking what she should do. She was bored. 

_I still didn't send the letter, maybe I should now_. She wanted to move her muscles but they wouldn't budge. She was so lazy. _Come on! MOVE_.

She was too tired. Her eyes began to flutter. She felt her 'emerald green eyes' slowly shutting. It was only 7:30! Why was she going to sleep?! 

She had patrol duty in an hour with James. She couldn't just fall asleep now! 

She couldn't help it. Before she knew it she was dozing off. 

_I looked at myself; I was wearing a beautiful white gown. My long red hair sat beautifully on my dress. We were in the middle of the_

_Quidditch pitch covered in roses. I watched as the crowed cheered and yelled "Go Gryffindor" and "Go Slytherin" but surprisingly there were _

_no players. The stands were covered by pictures of lions and snakes. Green and white/ yellow and red. "What's going on" I thought. I was _

_bubbling with happiness but I didn't know why. James bent down on one knee, and asked me a question I have been longing for.  
"Lily Evans, will you go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" He opened up a case; inside the case was the snitch that flew away into the _

_deep blue sky. I opened my mouth to answer; but instead I started snoring. _

Lily woke up. The sound of Marianna's snores drowned the dormitory. Lily picked up her watch to see what time it was.

_"Lumos." _Light filled the darkened room It was 11:43. She was sleeping for four hours. She felt wide awake. 

Lily tried to get herself to fall asleep again. But she couldn't. She decided she was going to do what she had to before. She put on her slippers

and grabbed the letter. 

When she got to the common room she saw James and Peter sitting around the crackling fire talking to each other. 

James saw Lily headed out of the portrait hole. 

"Where were you earlier?" James asked. " 

"I dozed off by accident, sorry." Lily got butterflies in her stomach. 

"No problem. Where you headed?" He asked. 

"I have to drop something off." She pushed open the 'door.' 

"No don't leave yet!" James said defensively. 

"Why not?" Lily asked. She couldn't believe he was telling her to stay with her in the common room. 

"Because it's passed hours. It would be awful to see you have your head bitten of by Filch. Let me just check something before you leave.

James walked to the corner. He pulled out a piece of parchment and mumbled a few words. He looked at the parchment for a few seconds

and turned back to Lily. 

"Okay nobody is out there. Just keep an eye out for Mrs. Norris." Lily stared at him dumb founded. 

"How…?" She asked. 

"Secret." James winked and walked away. 

Lily was on the seventh floor, she just couldn't find a girls bathroom that was not working. This was so aggravating. It took her fifteen minutes

until she found what bathroom the secret person was talking about. She dropped it on the floor and walked out. This was going to be an

interesting year.


	8. Chapter 8

Lily hated when Saturday nights ended like this, there was a small party in the common room, with old butterbeer and same people. No music, no dancing. Just sitting around in the same seats as last week. The only good part was that her and Alexis could finally have some time to just spill out to each other every single detail that happened that week.

"So then Sirius told me that he loved me since third year when I shoved that ice cream cone up his nose. Uch he's so cute! What do you think about him?"  
Alexis said waiting for an answer.  
"I think you guys are perfect for each other." A voice said from behind them. Both of the girls spun around in surprise and saw Sirius standing behind them. "Butterbeer?" Sirius asked holding out a month old butterbeer.  
"Thank you." Alexis replied as she gulped down half the bottle in a matter of seconds. Alexis and Sirius walked out of the room and let Lily sit alone to think to herself.  
Lily couldn't just let her year fly by like this. This was getting on her final nerve. She HATED this, whatever "this" was.

**IN THE LIBRARY.  
**  
"I GOT THE LETTER!!!" Alexis screeched a little too loudly causing the librarian practically dragging them out of the library until they begged and pleaded to stay and she finally agreed.  
Remus, Peter, Sirius, and Alexis sat in a circle around one of the empty tables whispering (a little too loudly… again)  
"Ok, lets see what Lily decided to write."

"**Hello 'Me',**

**You probably know about me, I have red hair and 'emerald green eyes' as people would call them. You told me you wanted to **

**know some things about me… well this is something you must know; I am very nervous to be writing to you like this. Okay, back **

**to the point,**

**1) My worst subject is History of Magic.**

**2) My best subject is Potions.**

**3) I am terrified of spiders.**

**4) I blush very easily and hate people that make me blush. **

**5) I do not know what I want to do with my life.**

**How about you? I am willing to receive a letter back from you.**

**Lily." **

"So far so good.We already know all these things about her. So that makes it easier." Remus said.

Suddenly Peters voice said something (which was very surprising considering that he usually sat back during these sessions humming show tunes)   
"You know what guys? I think I have something to say about this."  
"Finally." Sirius said under his breath.  
Remus shot Sirius an icy look.  
"I think that the whole "Senior Ball" plan is stupid. Because if 'James' asks Lily to the Ball, and she doesn't get the letter in time, and someone else asks her, then we're doomed. Instead why don't we kidnap both of them an hour before the Ball and stuff them in the Room of Requirement and they'll have to fix things out between them. And _then _we live happily ever after; or at least they do. Okay I'm done now." Peter sat back in his seat.   
They all stared at him.  
"That's brilliant!" Remus exclaimed. "I told you we should bring him along Sirius."  
Alexis tried to switch the subject before Sirius had time to answer back. "Okay so we all agree on this new plan?" Everyone nodded. "So we have to get started on the next letter."

For half an hour they sat there trying to figure out what they were supposed to say to Lily. Finally they agreed on this:

Dear Lily,  
The funniest thing happened on Friday during Potions. By accident I knocked over a bottle of Purple Degratus and pixies erupted from my cauldron. The pixies were everywhere breaking everything in sight. It wasn't until Professor Fredger came and locked them up. I had detention today and had to clean the bird droppings on the astronomy tower. (That wasn't the funny part; it was the most disgusting thing I have ever done in my life.)  
I know you think that wasn't the funniest thing ever and I'm not an interesting person, but that's why I was hoping you would be.  
Hope to hear from you;  
-Me-

Alexis thought the letter was pathetic and stupid; but the rest of the guys liked it, so she had to too.

**IN THE GIRLS DORMIOTORY**.

"Hey, where were you today? I was searching for you the whole day." Lily asked as she pulled off her coat. It was starting to really feel like November.

"Nowhere. Hung out with Sirius." Alexis said. She didn't like lying to Lily not even _half_ lying, which was what she was doing now. She felt a ping inside her like a reminder that she is lying to her best friend.  
"Where could you have been with Sirius on Hogwarts ground that I didn't check?" Lily asked. Alexis was surprised that Lily didn't check the library.  
"Anyway, did you answer the letter?" Alexis said excitingly. She thought she was doing a pretty good job faking it so far.  
"Yes I did! I'm so excited! It might be James. And if it is, that shows that he does still like me. Then maybe we can go to Senior Ball together in May."   
"But Lily, don't get too excited, what if it isn't James? I don't want you to be heart broken." Alexis said seriously.  
"A girl can dream."   
There was a fairly long silence and suddenly there were shouts, screaming and cheering coming from the common room.  
Both girls jumped off their beds in horror. They ran down the dormitory steps. So much was going on Lily didn't know where to look.  
There were fireworks erupting in the air. Remus was standing in shock. Lily wasn't sure if he was ok.  
Jared (the guy that she dumped last year) was screaming at James. James pulled out his wand and sent him flying.  
Frank Longbottom was screaming at him and Alice was silently weeping in the corner. Sparks were flying all over the place. The first years were watching from their dormitories in horror. One girl was crying hysterically. The kind that-you-can't-breathe and it takes you a while to calm down and after you are still shaking.  
They both looked round the room and watched Sirius picking up Jared by his shirt and throwing him across the room. Causing him to almost catch fire from the fireplace.   
Alexis let out a giggle and said "I'm dating that guy."  
"I used to date the other guy." Lily said referring to Jared.  
Lily ran towards James. "What's going on?" She asked.  
"That guy is a monster. He almost told the whole Gryffindor about Remus's secret." James replied. Lily was in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew Remus's secret since last year when they tutored each other and he wouldn't show up around the same time every month. She figured it out and asked him if it was true. She swore that she wouldn't tell anyone. If everyone knew that Rewmus was a wereworlf he wouldn't be seen at Hogwarts again. No one would get close to him.  
"So why is Frank involved?" She asked.  
"I don't know. He's a good friend; I guess."  
Lily ran up to Jared.  
"Hey Lily, what's going on?" He asked as he sat up from lying on the floor.  
"This is what I have to say to you." She sent her hand as hard as she could across his face. She saw as a purple mark formed on his face.  
"There, a little mark to remember me by. Good night."  
She felt the silence around her. She thought for a second that her red hair was turning darker by the second. The fire red hair wanted to swallow him for good.  
She walked toward Remus for comfort.  
"Are you okay?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I'm good." He got up and walked to the boy's dormitory.  
The only noises that were made were the fireworks that were quieting down.  
Lily ran up to the dormitory and closed the door behind her.  
Alexis wasn't there anymore.  
She paced around the room as she heard a very loud voice drowning the common room. She couldn't care less about what happened to that boy.  
She recognized that voice to be Professor Slughorn. She heard him ask what happened to him. She also heard Madame Pomfreys squeaks cutting in whenever Slughorm wasn't speaking. They must have carried him to the hospital wing because when she came down the common room was empty.

She was lying on her bed as something caught her eye. A piece of paper glided through the room and landed on the end of her bed it read:

Dear Lily,  
The funniest thing happened on Friday during Potions. By accident I knocked over a bottle of Purple Degratus and pixies erupted from my cauldron. The pixies were everywhere breaking everything in sight. It wasn't until Professor Fredger came and locked them up. I had detention today and had to clean the bird droppings on the astronomy tower. (That wasn't the funny; it was the most disgusting thing I have ever done for detention in my life.) 

I know you think that wasn't the funniest thing ever and I'm not an interesting person, but that's why I was hoping you would be.  
Hope to hear from you;  
-Me-

Lily didn't have the strength to answer back. But it didn't make sense because she didn't hear of anything happening in the potions classroom. She had to know who this was. She couldn't just be chatting with a compete stranger. It was all so confusing. She had an idea. Tomorrow shed go to the astronomy tower and ask the Professor who had detention on Friday night.   
She was slowly falling asleep. Lily heard someone enter the dormitory; she was too lazy to check who it was.  
"What happened out there?" The person asked. It was Alexis, Lily could tell from her voice.  
Lily pretended as if she was sleeping.  
"Hello? Lily I know you're awake." She replied.  
Lily moaned as if she was sleeping.  
She opened her eyes just enough to see where Alexis was, Alexis she saw her eyes open.  
"Ha! I caught you. I knew you were awake." "So what happened with Jared?"  
Lily couldn't tell Alexis about Remus. She swore she wouldn't tell a soul.  
"I can tell you certain things." Lily said uneasily.  
"What do you mean 'certain things'?"  
"I swore to Remus I couldn't tell what Jared was talking about."  
"I don't get you. What was going on?"   
"Basically, Jared almost told the whole House a secret about Remus. So everyone like jumped on him. But I don't understand how he found out."  
"I don't understand how you know this 'secret secret'."   
"It's a long story."  
"No it's not tell me."  
"I cant!" Lily replied. It came out sounding too harsh.  
"Oh I get it, so I should tell you everything that goes on with me; everything about Sirius, everything that he ever told me, and I couldn't tell anyone, but then you cant tell me this one little thing right?"  
"Its not the best secret in the world! I thought you can understand."  
"Well I can't."  
"Well than you are too immature to know anything. No one forced you to tell me all of Sirius's secrets."  
"I thought I could trust you as a friend." Alexis said.  
"Trust has nothing to do with this." Lily shot back  
"Good, so don't be expecting anything from me anymore." Alexis said as she put her blanket over her head.  
"Even better." Lily said. She couldn't believe that just came out of her mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter… can we please start the chapter already?

According to Alexis, her and Lily weren't talking. It was Tuesday morning and when Lily woke up it took her time for her to take in what happened last night. The

fight, Jared, everything. She wasn't sure if Alexis was still mad. They never got into a fight for over 38 hours. 

Lily woke up extra early for a reason. She checked on Alexis, she was still sleeping. Alice was snoring and Marianna was whispering and sleeping at the same time.

Lily had Herbology first. She had to hurry if she wanted to get to class on time. She quickly got dressed and headed for breakfast. The Great Hall was empty

except for two Hufflepuffs.

She quickly ate eggs and bacon, with pumpkin juice to wash it down. She wiped her mouth and headed upstairs. She run up the stairs turning in Hallways. She ran to places she never even seen. After a while she had to stop to catch her breath. She started running again, her legs following one after another. She ran up the moving staircases until she reached her destination. The astronomy tower. 

Before Lily did anything she had to give this person a name. She thought she should name it Paul because her favorite singer was named Paul Thressing.  
Or George Kingsley. She went with Paul.

She knew that the Professor was there the whole day. From six o'clock. 

She knocked on the door. "Professor?" She said waiting for an answer. 

She knocked harder and harder until finally someone opened the door. 

The man was average height. Lily suddenly remembered when she had him in her fourth year. He looked so much older now. 

"Yes?" He finally replied. He looked at her strangely as if she was an alien or something. 

"Good Morning Professor, I wanted to ask you something." She said. She felt as if he was studying her. 

"Yes my dear. Is that you Miss Ferolea?" He asked. 

"No sir- its Lily Evans. I had you in my fourth year." Lily said. She never even heard of anyone with the last name Ferolea. 

"Good heavens! You see I told you I never forget my students." She fake- laughed. "You said you wanted to ask something?" 

"Yes. Er, did anyone have detention here on Friday night?" Lily asked. 

He looked taken back. She couldn't blame him. It's not everyday someone asks you who cleaned the bird droppings on the astronomy tower on Friday night. 

"Not that I remember of." He replied. 

"Are you sure? Did anyone clean the bird droppings?" She asked. 

"Why are you asking such queer questions?" He asked as he made a weird face that made his right eye pop out. 

"Forget it." She tried to take a look to see if the tower was dirty from the droppings but it was perfectly clean. Maybe he couldn't remember because he was aging. 

"Come back whenever you like Alicia!" He called out as she walked away. 

_Alicia?_ He _was_ aging. 

Lily was early to Herbology because she was expecting the Professor to know about Paul, So when she go to class, the professor wasn't there yet. Kids were chatting while she forgot about something very important. 

She took out the letter she received last night. It didn't even feel like last night. It felt like centuries ago. 

She took out a piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink. She didn't know what to right yet.

Dear 'Me,'  
That sounds pretty funny, but I didn't hear of anything happening. Can you believe it's almost December? I think it's crazy!  
Are you going to Hegsmede this weekend? Because if you are then maybe we can meet up in the Hogshead or something. Not as a date. I'm not even sure if you are a guy. (Are you a guy?)  
Answer back soon.  
Lily.

That was all Lily could write right then. She quickly stuffed the letter into her bag. She didn't want this letter confiscated too. 

Peter Remus and Sirius were sitting eating lunch. Sirius thought that something was missing when James wasn't there. It just wasn't right.

Peter was telling a story of how his grandmother once saved his life. Remus and Sirius were playing with their food. It didn't look so appealing after Peter's story.

"…The End." 

"Already? That was quick Wormtail." Sirius said sarcastically. 

"Oh shutup Padfoot. Your stories aren't any better. I don't think Remus cares about how you and Alexis…" 

"Now Now boys. Stop being so naughty." 

A voice said from behind. Sirius already knew it was James. 

"What's up mate? Where were you?" 

"I had to beg Berkins if I can redo my Herbology test. Mum will kill me if I fail one exam. Good thing I have a photographic memory or else I would be dead by

now."

"Who are you going with to Hogsmede this weekend?" Sirius asked. 

"I'm not sure. Sheena sat next to me in Herbology. I couldn't stop staring at her mate." 

Sirius looked uneasy. "How about Lily?" 

"Sirius I told you before, I am not interested and she is not either so get it through that teeny weeny little mind of yours but try hard because it might be a little hard

to find." 

"I'm serious." Sirius replied.

"And I'm James" 

"Ha ha very funny."

"When did you start caring so much anyway?" 

"She is your girl mate, you love her. She is Lily Evans, if you let her go now, Gd knows what you will do in a few years."

"I like to live in the moment." James said as he took his bookbag and headed out of the Great Hall.

Lily was looking forward to fifth period because she could finally talk to Alexis and see if she is still mad at her. 

She left the letter in the girls' bathroom last period when she skipped lunch.

Lily took her seat and pulled out a roll of parchment and ink waiting for the class to begin. Slughorn waked toward his desk and started collecting the essays that were for homework. 

_Where is Alexis? She was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago. _  
"Mrs. Dillons. Next time you come late to class you will have to explain why you are late to the Professor. Now quickly take a seat and don't talk to Mrs. Evans or anyone else for that matter." 

Lily turned around as she saw Alexis try to push her way through the class to claim her seat across from Lily. 

"I wasn't planning to." She said under her breath. 

Alexis sat down and handed in her essay. 

Lily tore a piece of parchment and scribbled a not to Alexis. 

_Are you still mad?_  
_Yes  
No  
_

She secretly handed it to Alexis who acted like nothing had happened. 

Lily was getting annoyed. Alexis saw the note and didn't even bother to open it. Didn't she understand that Lily wanted to make up? 

"Psst. Alexis." Lily whispered. 

Alexis opened her notebook and sat back. 

"Alexis!" She called again quietly.

Alexis ignored her. 

"Alexis!" It came out a little louder than she intended. 

Slughorn turned and stared at Lily. "Ms. Evans, the first time I ignored it. The second time I thought you would stop but now you have crossed the line. I do not want to know what has gotten into you; but whatever it is you will stop. Do you understand me?" 

She nodded silently. 

"You will serve detention with Miss Dillons on Friday night." 

"What? But Professor- I was ignoring her." 

"That is why _you_ will be serving detention." Giggling came from the back of the class. 

"What? That doesn't even make sense." 

Slughorn carried on with the class. Lily wanted to period to finish. She had a feeling that her and Alexis weren't going to making up in the near future. 

**A/N:** I know that the teachers remarks are corny. I'm trying my best. Sorry for taking a zillion years to update. Please review. Pretty please?


End file.
